This invention relates to a lamp assembly and more particularly to a lamp assembly which uses a diffraction grating as a reflector for producing a pleasing spectral visual effect.
The reflective and diffractive properties of compact discs, CD-ROM, DVD, laserdiscs, mini discs and the like are well known. While primarily valued for their data storage capacity, CDs and the like have also found uses in merchandise strictly for their cosmetic properties. One example of such use is as a clock face. CDs, and the like, have two distinctive visual properties. A CD is mirror-like and reflective, and it is embossed with fine concentric lines producing a diffraction grating. When a light bulb is mounted in close proximity to the disc and viewed from a forwardly biased position, the disc both reflects some of the light rays and diffracts the light rays into the colors of the spectrum. The intensity of this visual effect is related to the quality of light (brightness, color temperature, etc.) and the viewing angle.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lamp assembly which uses a diffraction grating, such as a CD, as a reflector to produce a pleasing spectral visual effect.
Another object is to provide such a lamp assembly which uses a CD, CD-ROM, DVD, laserdisc, mini disc, or the like as a reflector to produce a pleasing spectral visual effect.
A further object is to provide such a lamp assembly which includes printed matter on the diffractive surface of the diffraction grating for creating a design, designs and/or information.
Still another object is to provide such a lamp assembly which uses a mask element removably connected to or positioned on the diffraction grating for covering and exposing portions of the diffractive surface to create a design, designs and/or information.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.